I am Amelia?
by Yvintia
Summary: One day, I discover that I am the reincarnation of Amelia. How could this happen? The one character that I can't STAND, and I turned in to her? Obviously SI. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

****

I am... Amelia?

Chapter One: Dreadful Realization

Disclaimer: I own no Slayers characters. Please don't steal myself or my siblings. Thanks a lot!

This story is based on a reincarnation thingie at the end of one of my friends fanfics. I'm warping it out. ^_^; I don't believe in reincarnation, but it makes for a funny fanfic! 

Please don't flame me. I may have become Amelia, but that DOESN'T mean that I'll be nice to her. 

And that's it! Enjoy the story!

***********************************************************************

It was New Years Eve, and I had been sent to town with my older sister, Lynn, to buy some munchies. Our parents had decided to go out somewhere for New Year's Eve, which would leave myself and my three siblings at home, alone. They had given us some money so we could go to town and rent some movies, as well as buy munchies. They hadn't given us enough money for it to be worth driving to the nearest Blockbuster to rent anime, so we decided just to buy munchies and watch some of the anime from our collections at home. More specifically, we had decided we would watch Slayers NEXT, as it is the best of the Slayers series. As we drove to town, I voiced my one and only complaint about NEXT.

"I can't _stand_ the way Amelia is throwing herself as Zel in NEXT." Although I was not the one driving, I was watching the road carefully. 

"He deserves someone better." My sister, Lynn (who was the one driving) agreed. 

"Like me?" I asked hopefully. My entire family and most of my friends knew that I simply adored the blue-skinned chimera known as Zelgadiss Graywords. 

"Exactly." She agreed. Although she was a big Zel fan herself, Lynn had chosen Valgarv as her bishounen from Slayers. You see, I had won possession of Zel in a game of Paper, Scissors, Rock. That was our common way of deciding anything, even the decision to watch the anime we had at home, rather than driving clear to Ontario to go to Blockbuster. We parked the car in the crowded parking lot and climbed out of the car. 

"Arafel, don't forget to lock your door." Lynn reminded me as I slammed the car door. 

"Oh. I knew that." I smiled as I opened the door again, locked it and slammed it. We walked in to the grocery store called Logans, unaware that we were being watched. 

We walked through the rows of food, selecting our favorite kind of munchies. We even bought some pop to go with it. 

"We're going to feel so sick in the morning." I commented, adding a bag of potato chips to our cart. 

"Deal with it." Lynn commented with a smile. After we were done shopping, we headed home. I felt just a little bit uneasy about something, but I could not put my finger on it. When we got home, we carried the food in, and our parents headed out to wherever they were going. Martin, my younger brother came running out of my dad's desk room. 

"What did you get?" He asked, bouncing up and down. A moment later, Katherine came running out too. 

"Did you get candy?" She asked, also bouncing up and down. 

"No, we didn't. We got too much junk food to buy individual candies." I explained practically. 

"Junk food! Yay!" They clapped their hands. 

***********************************************************************

It was about midnight when we all went to bed. Rather, it was about midnight when they went to bed. I went in to my room, though choosing not to go to bed. My room's a very nice place: I have my desk and bookshelf in there, and I can stay up as late as I want in there. Tonight, I chose to stay up a little bit later to draw a picture that had appeared in my mind what I had been watching Slayers. I titled it "Sasurai Revisited" That in itself was strange, as I almost never title my artwork. As I put the finished piece of artwork away in the folder I had designated for fanart, I talked to myself. "Zel... My sweetie... I'll share you with anyone I have to... Except Amelia." I picked up the plushie of Zel that I keep on my desk and hugged it. I kissed it squarely on the forehead, then set it back down. 

"Good night." I smiled, went to bed.

***********************************************************************

When I woke up the next morning, my feet felt very, very heavy. I wondered for a moment if my cat had gained weight, but I could tell it wasn't her that was weighing my blankets down. I could hear her purring like a psychopath, as she tends to do when she is hyper. I heard her licking something, and finally decided to see what it was. 

"Smokey! What are you doing?!" I cried in a blurry voice, sitting up. There, sitting on the end of my bed was Zelgadiss. Smokey was licking his face. She meowed a greeting to me, and went back to rubbing herself against Zelgadiss. 

"Zel... Ga... Diss..." I said very slowly. He looked at me tenderly, reaching a stony hand to brush my face. 

"I'm glad you're finally here." He said softly. 

His words made my brain feel like someone had shaken it upside down. 

"Huh?" I asked blankly. 

"I knew you would be reincarnated someday." He paused. "I wanted to apologize. Please, forgive me for what happened." 

"Huh?" I asked again, wondering why this dream was being so weird. "Look pal, even if you a_re_ my favorite bishounen in the whole world, you're acting weird. Cut it out." 

He looked surprised at me. Then, as though figuring it out, he sighed. 

"You haven't begun to remember yet." He took his hand from my face and rubbed his forehead. "But I have to make it up to you." 

"Make what up to me?" I asked suspiciously. "Why?" 

"Your death." He answered. I was about to scream when I heard Lynn's heavy footsteps on the floor. 

"Arafel, what are you doing in there? The TV isn't on, so where's Zel's voice coming from?" She asked, walking in to my doorway. Her eyes widened. "**_ZEL!_**" She squeaked. 

He looked horrified at her. "Nahga!" 

My sleepy brain was beginning to put things together. "You said... Reincarnation... Zel, right? And..." I paused for breath. "If she's Nahga... Doesn't that make me..." I paused again. "Amelia?" 

Zel looked relieved. "You _are_ remembering!" 

"I'm... Amelia?" I blinked. "I'm Amelia?! NOOOOOOOO!" 

***********************************************************************

;_; I may have become Amelia... But I'm sure not happy about it! What should I do now! Review, please! 


	2. Hurt feelings and Broken Heads

Chapter Two: Hurt Feelings and Broken Heads

Disclaimer: I don't own any Slayers character. However, myself and my family are mine, or at least on lease... 

Many thanks to all my reviewers! © I love you all! 

The story is kind of more serious here... -_-; Enjoy it anyways, 'kay? 

***********************************************************************

It had been almost an hour since I awoke. Zel had been trying to explain what exactly was going on to Lynn and myself. 

"So. Basically what you're saying is that you're the only one from the Slayers universe still around? How did you manage that?" Lynn asked from where she sat at my desk. 

"No, I'm not. I don't believe that you've been listening." Zel was beginning to get impatient. 

"_I_ think I get it." I said boldly. Lynn glared at me. 

"So explain." 

"Eventually, everyone dies, right? So Zel thought it would be fun to hang around long enough to see the reincarnation of everyone. So he made the Pledge of Immortality with a monster." I nodded as though the matter was simple. 

"That isn't quite it..." Zel said with a sweatdrop. 

"My, you're so clever Amelia-chan!" An annoying voice filled the room as Xellos appeared in the doorway. "Can you guess which monster he made the pledge with?" 

"_XELLOS!!!!_" Lynn and I cried in horror.

"Oh, so you do recognize me then? I thought you would have forgotten everything." He laughed to himself. 

"Xellos, these are Arafel and Lynn." He sighed deeply. "And they're not remembering things. They watched it on TV." 

"Is that true?" Xellos asked, leaning close to Lynn and opening one eye. "Nahga-chan?"

For a long moment, she looked horrified. "LIFE IS WONDERFUL!" She blurted. 

"Life is beautiful." I agreed from where I sat in bed. "And when you teleport away, you should go visit all your fangirls." 

"Since they'll be so upset at us for mildly disturbing you, the only way to make it up to them is to send you to them." Lynn nodded. Xellos looked at us as though we had just lost it, and teleported away.

Lynn and I burst out laughing at being able to confuse the Trickster. Zel himself was unsure of what to do. He glanced around the room uncertainly, and his eyes came to rest on my Storage Bin—AKA—Trash Can. Suddenly, he yanked a paper out of it. 

"Hey, watch it!" I cried as my garbage went flying around the room. 

"Read this." He handed the paper to me. "This is almost exactly what happened."

Uncertainly, I read it. It said: 

A lone figure stands on a cliff

surrounded by an empty,

moonlit darkness.

The forest below,

black, silent

offers no answers. 

Decrepit and defeated, 

the figure wavers in agony

while the freezing wind

from this star-lit night 

burns his blackened heart. 

He is riddled with guilt 

and despair. Because

she died last night,

here, when she fell

from grace. 

He remembers his words

from the night before

during the terrible fight.

Clutching desperately 

at his head,

he falls to his knees. 

His apology echoes 

across the valley.

-Kurtis Hawkins 

"Huh? This is just garbage from the poetry class I took." I tilted my head in confusion. "The guy gave me too many copies and he didn't want the extras back, so I threw them out." 

"Which poem is it?" Lynn asked, and I passed the paper to her. 

"So, you're saying that Amelia suicided because you had a fight?" Lynn asked after studying the poem for a moment. 

"Not quite." Zel sighed deeply again. "She committed suicide because I refused her affections." 

We sat in a dread silence for a long moment. Zel looked over to me and smiled weakly. 

"The guilt was tremendous. I had to apologize." He brushed a strand of messy hair from my face. "I had to find you."

At that, I swatted his hand aside. "Ouch! You really _are_ made out of rocks!" I shook my sore hand for a moment before glaring at Zel. 

"Even if you are the coolest bishounen on the face of the earth, I can't let this pass!" I stood up on my bed. It would have been more dramatic had I not wavered back and forth for a long moment before I gained my balance. "You weren't looking for me, you were looking for _her_." I growled with pure jealousy in my voice, and tears beginning to stain my face. 

"Arafel, I—" He stammered. 

"GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!" I cried, kicking at him, though to my fortune, my foot never came in contact with him. I lost my balance from the movement and fell over sideways, tumbling off my bed directly in to my bookshelf. The crash resounded through the house, as I burst out crying and held my bleeding head. 

Lynn stood up at my mother's faint cry of "_What happened down there?_" 

"I'll take care of Mom." She said firmly and left the room. Zel knelt down to me and began to cast a healing spell on my poor head. Once the spell was completed, he held me in his arms. 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked quietly. After gathering my wits again, I pushed him away. 

"It's still not _me_ you want. It's _her_."

***********************************************************************

_Her_... ;_; Such is the curse of being a fangirl! *sigh* Tell me what you think! {Er, no flames, please...}


	3. Xellos goes to College!

Chapter Three: Xellos goes to College!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Slayers characters. However, Lynn and I (Arafel, that is) are ourselves, so you can't steal us. Please?

I know that self insertion isn't the best topic in the world to do a fic on. But oh well, I'm not _forcing_ anyone to read it. This is more of a fun chapter, not nearly as emotional as the last one. Enjoy!

***********************************************************************

Even though it had been a long day (already), I was determined to make it to class. After all, college doesn't learn itself, you know. As I went around my room, gathering up my books and stuff, Zel just watched my quietly. 

"Okay, so, if anyone besides me or Lynn comes down, you hide back there." I pointed to behind the furnace, which was my only roommate besides the cat. He didn't answer; he only continued to watch me unobtrusively. 

"I'll be going to class now... Don't you get in to any trouble while I'm gone!" I exclaimed, zipping up the backpack I had been stuffing my books in to. 

When Zel didn't answer me, I left the room and headed up the stairs. Only a few short moments after I left, Xellos appeared in the doorway. 

"Wouldn't it be terribly tragic if your dear Arafel got in to a car accident?" He asked in an annoying voice. "You really should go with her or something."

With that, Xellos was gone.   
***********************************************************************

I had been driving along, minding my own business, greatly troubled by the events that had occurred this morning. 

"Are you having a nice time?" Xellos asked, appearing on my windshield, making a face my pulling his cheeks to stretch out his face and sticking out his tongue. 

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK~!" I shrieked, swerving off the road, thankfully, not in to a sign. When the car had come to a complete and total stop, Xellos hopped off the hood of the car and got in the passengers seat. 

"So, where are we going, Amelia-chan?" He asked, buckling his seatbelt. For a moment, I wondered how he had managed to fit his staff in the car, but I quickly shook the thought aside. 

"Get out, _bakemono_." I scowled, glaring at him. 

"You're so delightful to be around in this life. You never would have called me such a tasty name before." He grinned and turned on the radio. Incidentally, the music that started blaring was a tape of Slayers music that I had recorded off of my CD's. 

I glared at him again, but I knew I couldn't make him go away by force. SO I put the car in "drive" and started down the road again. As I drove, Xellos picked up my backpack and started going through the contents. 

"What sort of things do you leave the house for, I wonder?" He asked rhetorically, pulling out my Psychology book. 

"Hey!" I exclaimed, reaching for my backpack. A horn blared, and I sheepishly grabbed the steering wheel, straitening out the car again. 

"School books?" He asked as he rummaged. "Is that all that's in here?"

I growled out something that sounded like "It should be." in an acrimonious manner. 

*******************20 almost-car-accidents later...********************

I had arrived at college in once piece, despite Xellos's attempts to prevent that. He had been fairly agreeable about giving my backpack back, but insisted on following me to class. 

People stared as I walked by fuming, with the gleeful Xellos on my heels. 

"Ne, Amelia-chan—" He began to say, but he was interrupted by someone walking out of a doorway, bumping in to him. The girl dropped her books and quickly stooped to pick them up. Xellos got a disgusted look on his face and quickly disappeared. 

"What in..." The girl stared where Xellos had been standing. 

"Sorry 'bout that." I helped her pick up her books. "And thanks for getting rid of him." 

"What _was_ that?" She asked in horror. 

"A mazoku. Don't worry about it, 'kay? You'll just get a headache." I gave her the books back, and walked down the hall. "Bye." 

The girl stared as I left. After a few long moments, she growled "_Namagomi_..." 

***********************************************************************

Someone asked if there were going to be more of the Slayers characters reincarnated... There's your answer! Next time, "Lina in Poetry Class"! Look forward to it! And be sure to review! ^_~* 


	4. Is Xellos a Traffic Hazard?

Chapter Four: Is Xellos a Traffic Hazard?

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except myself and Lynn! Well, I guess Lynn belongs to herself, technically... 

Thanks to the reviewers! ^_^; I'm really sorry for the delay, but I was in Japan for a while... And Arcanum, thanks for "spawning" this idea! Write soon, ne? 

***********************************************************************

I was a bit early for poetry class that day, which surprised me, all things considered. As I sat down and began to pull my Poetry book out of my bag, the only other girl in class walked in. 

"Hey!" She said in a friendly manner, sitting down a few seats away from me. 

"Yo." I waved shortly. "The guys are late." I observed, noticing how the other seven students (all male) were not here yet. 

"No big deal." She shrugged. "If they flunk, it's their fault." 

We sat in silence for a long moment as I opened my notebook for note-taking. She glanced over my shoulder as I flipped past a few little doodles that I had drawn. 

"OH MY GOSH!" She suddenly shrieked. I looked over at her, to see what had horrified her so badly. She was looking at my notebook, which had stopped at a page where I had doodled Lina Inverse. 

"Don't look at my doodles!" I cried defensively, covering the notebook by leaning on it. 

"I didn't know you were a Slayers fan!" She (whom I shall now name "Lindsay") exclaimed, to my surprise.

`"YOU're a Slayers fan?!" I exclaimed back. "I didn't know that!" 

We sat for a long moment. 

"So, who's your favorite character?" Lindsay asked, breaking the silence. 

"I would normally say Zelgadiss..." I mumbled to myself, thumping my head against the table, thinking of the poor chimera who I had left at home. 

"What?" She asked.

"Zel! Zelgadiss Graywords!" I said, jerking my head up. As I said that, the door opened. 

"What?" He asked, walking in to the classroom. Lindsay and I turned to see him, as hidden as his "normal" clothing would hide him. 

"_I thought I told you to stay home!_" I cried in despair. Lindsay just stared for a moment, before grabbing my neck and shaking me violently.

"_You have Zelgadiss?_" She asked, continuing to shake me viciously. 

"Need... Air..." I gasped. Zel came over and put his hand on Lindsay's shoulder. 

"Lina, please. There's no need to hurt Amelia." He said gently. She let go of me, and grabbed Zel's ears. 

"Ow!" He exclaimed, startled. He hadn't thought she would do something like that. 

"You _are_ real!" She whooped, followed by "What did you mean by calling me Lina?"

"That..." He stammered, trying to free his ears from her grip.

"_That_ is a secret!" Xellos appeared merrily beside me, who was just regaining my breath. 

"_Xellos!!_" She cried, releasing Zel and grabbing Xellos. "Wow!" With that, she fainted on to him. 

"Was that too much for her?" Xellos asked. 

"Get out of my classroom, ya freaks!" I burst out. "It was bad enough for HER to faint, but if the teacher sees you, I'll get in trouble!" 

"Why _did_ she faint, Xellos? Lina is made out of sterner stuff than that." Zel asked as Xellos put Lindsay on a nearby chair. 

"Now _that_..." He paused dramatically. "Is a secret!"

With that, he disappeared, leaving me very angry. 

"I guess it was just the shock. For a Slayers fan, it's very strenuous to meet the characters." I explained, trying to calm myself down. "After all, it was for me too." I mumbled. 

I looked Zel squarely in the eyes. "Now, get out of the classroom. Now. Now!" I repeated. But even as I spoke this, he had pulled up a seat beside mine. 

"Amelia—no, Arafel, it's far too dangerous for you to be wandering about on your own." He reasoned calmly. 

"But I did before!" I objected in a plaintive voice, like one a child might use.

"Xellos wasn't here before." Zel pointed out. 

"Oh." I sat for a moment, unsure quite what to do. A moment later, one of the guys from class poked his head in. 

"Did you girls hear? Mr. Mahaffey canceled class today." He said, then was gone. 

"Poetry is canceled?" I quickly scribbled out a note that said **_Poetry was canceled. Have a nice day_** and set in on Lindsay's stuff. "I'm leaving now." With that, I left the classroom. 

***********************************************************************

As I flee from Zel... Whatever could happen next? CORNEILIUS VALENTINE! Bwa-ha-ha-ha!


	5. On a Lightpost, In a Parking Lot

Chapter Five: On a lightpost, in a parking lot

Disclaimer: I own nothing Slayers. "I", however, do belong to myself. Likewise, Lynn belongs to herself. Most of the other non-Slayers characters are just made up or names I stole from classmates. ^_^

Thanks to my reviewers! Keep up the good work, 'kay? ^_^ 

***********************************************************************

As I walked out of the classroom, Zel followed me. 

"Stop that! I feel like I'm being stalked!" I exclaimed as I continued down the hall. 

"I told you, it's dangerous for you to be wandering around by yourself." He repeated, continuing to follow me. 

"WOAH! What happened to the vending machine?" I exclaimed, running over to the vending machine in the hallway. The glass casing over the snacks had been smashed in, with a large hole in it. Most of the snacks had been cleared out.

"Huh." I said, examining it. "I guess someone got really mad that the machine ate their quarter." 

We stood there for another moment, before I turned and walked toward a door. Zel began to follow me, but I stopped him with an outreached hand. 

"No. You are most definitely not following me in here." I stated, the pointed at the sign on the door that said "WOMAN'S RESTROOM" A blush came across his nose as he itched his face in embarrassment.

"I'll wait." He moved across the hallway, so as to not look like a pervert.

***********************************************************************

Once I was done in the bathroom, I was unsure if I really wanted to go out and face Zel following me again. Yeah, he _was_ the greatest chimera to ever to walk the earth, but it was kind of unnerving to have someone following you all the time. Besides, it wasn't even me he was in love with.

"I _really_ hate Amelia now." I muttered to myself, looking out the window to see if I could crawl out without plunging to my death. Regrettably, we were on the second story of the building, and the window was quite well screened; I doubted that I could even open it.

"I am resigned to my fate." I sighed, opening the bathroom door and coming out carefully. I didn't see Zel anywhere, but the moment I stepped out of the bathroom, Xellos appeared in front of me.

"My, you took such a long time in there!" He exclaimed cheerfully. I gasped in horror/shock/surprise, then exclaimed: 

"**_XELLOS YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK!_**" and made a swing with my backpack, intending to clobber him, but he easily dodged it. 

"A freak?" He asked, pretending to have hurt feelings. "You're calling me, the one who kept your Zelgadiss alive at this time, a _freak?_"

"Where did Zel go." I growled this question in to a statement. 

"Now that—oof!" Xellos had begun his trademark line, but I had managed to catch him upside the head with my backpack. He opened one eye, then closed at again and snatched my backpack away. He disappeared for a moment, then came back without my backpack. 

"You should go look on the lightpole near your car." He smiled. "Or you might never find your book in time for Chemistry." 

"**_XELLOS I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!_**" I shrieked as he disappeared with a satisfied grin on his face. Several people looked at me as though I was the strangest creature on earth.

"I guess I'm stuck for it." I frowned, walking down the hallway. 

***********************************************************************

And I really was stuck for it. 

"**_HELP MEEEEEE!!!!_**" I cried from on top of the lightpole, clutching my backpack and the pole at the same time. "**_I'M STUUUUUUCK!_**" A slight breeze blew by, causing me to panic and nearly fall off the pole. 

"What are you doing up there?" Lynn, who was situated nicely on the ground asked, calling up to me.

"Lynn! I was getting my backpack, and now I'm STUUUUUUCK!" I cried out. 

"How did you get up there in the first place?" She asked. 

"I don't know!! I was looking up, and wondering how I would get my backpack, then I jumped, and—" I sniffled. "I'M STUUUUCK!" 

"Well, I don't know what to do." She stated as a guy walked up beside her. 

"You need help _again_?" He asked in an absurd tone.

"But I didn't ask you to help me in the first place." Lynn said in a simple, clueless tone. The guy looked up at me from the ground with an "I am so cool" expression on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him, then panicked and renewed my grip on the pole again. 

"Go get Zel!" I yelled. "Or at least _someone_ that can fly!" I paused for a moment. "Or someone else that can get me down! Safely!" 

By this time, the guy had stepped up to the pole I was stranded on. 

"Oh. Is _that_ all you want?" He asked in what might have been an amused tone, then he punched the pole. Amazingly enough, the pole shook horrendously. I shrieked as it wavered, before losing my grip and plummeting towards the parking lot. In my mind, I could already see the headlines: **DEATH BY PAVEMENT:** _was it suicide or homicide?_

I wondered which it would be classed as. 

***********************************************************************

Waah! It's scary on lightposts! (._.) And I don't like falling from them! Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	6. Final Chapter

Chapter: I don't know that chapter number this is, but this is the last one.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Fortunately for me, Zel hadn't wandered too far away. He was still close enough to catch me before I splattered across the pavement. Once we had landed, all safe and sound, I found myself crying form shock.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly, as I clutched to him with a deathgrip. I didn't answer, at least, not right away. I had several thoughts flow through my head at that time.

_Am I dead yet?_

How long can Zel hold me up? I'm awfully heavy.

I'm going to kill that guy.

And that was my response to Zel. I managed to pry my hands loose, climb out of Zel's arms and stalk angrily over to the creep who had punched the pole.

"**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU,**" I exclaimed, then looked around in confusion. "Uh... What's your name?"

"Cornelius Valentine." Lynn whispered to me. "But if I were you, I wouldn't call him that."

"Why not?" I asked, not intrigued. "What ever is wrong with **_Cornelius Valentine?_**"

"Don't you ever all me that." He said with a guttural growl, then he made a rude gesture and walked away. I looked to Lynn for an explanation.

"Then what should we call him, 'Corney'?" I wondered in a very-quiet-but-still-out-loud voice.

"He's in my music class. I've heard people refer to him as Val, and he won a scholarship this morning, but that's all I know." She answered. "Oh, and he punched in a vending machine."

"Oh, did he do that? I was wondering... What happened?"

"You see, I was trying to get a candy bar from it, but I ate my quarters, so I was upset... He came along and broke the glass in. But I don't really think he was helping me. I think he was just being angry." Lynn explained calmly.

"Venting at the vending machine?" I mused in an interested tone. "Huh." Then I remembered. "Zel, where did you run off to?" I asked, turning to face him.

"That, uh..." He itched his face nervously again before he confessed. "I was looking around the campus for other reincarnations."

"Oh." I had lost all interest now that I had noticed I was going to be late for class. "Bye." I wandered away toward the building. Lynn glanced at her watch, and saw she had to get to class too.

"Bye Zel. Good luck." And Zel was left standing in the parking lot.

"But... I didn't get a chance to tell you that..." He sighed. "They're all here."

Once my classes were done for the day, I was _starving_. My lunch had "mysteriously" gone missing from my car. I blamed Xellos. So not only was I starving, I had had a rather long day, and was it was starting to show in my driving. I, who was normally reasonably cautious, and had never before had a car accident, hit a pedestrian. Again, I blamed Xellos, because my brakes seemed to not be working.

Anyways, after I had bumped {only bumped, as I hadn't been going very fast yet} the pedestrian, I put the car in park and ran out to see if they were hurt.

"Hey! Are you all right, dude? I don't want to have killed someone in the _parking lot,_ for crying out loud!" I examined the guy. He was wearing shades of blue and gray, with long (for a guy) hair that was so blonde that I assumed it was dyed.

"Oooowwww..." He groaned, sitting up. I blinked.

"Hey, you're that guy who's in my kickboxing class." I stated, trying to remember his name. "Gourry?"

"Gerry." He corrected me. "But it would be cool if I were Gourry. I idolize him." He gestured toward his clothing, and I saw that he wearing colors quite similar to Gourry.

"Too weird. Will you get out of the road now?" I asked, feeling weirded out and irritable.

"Hmmm, I dunno...." He said thoughtfully, than noticed Lindsay walking on the sidewalk on the other side of campus. "Oh! She owes me dinner! Gotta run!"

With that he was gone. I drove very cautiously home.

When I got home, I went in to the dining room to see if anything interesting had come in the mail today. When I opened the door to the house, I was in for a surprise.

Xellos and Zelgadiss were sitting at the dining room table. Xellos was eating a bowl of chocolate chunk ice cream, and Zel had a cup of coffee.

"AUUUUUG! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS **_DOING_** UP HERE?!!!" I shrieked. I added in a whisper, "My parents are going to see you!"

"Oh, but they already have, Arafel dear." Xellos answered in his condescending tone.

"Zel, would you check the potatoes that are in the oven?" My mom's voice came from the other room. "Are they done yet?"

I stood in complete stun-ed-ness as Zel turned, opened the oven and carefully poked a potato and answered.

"Not yet."

Katherine, my little sister came in and came over to Xellos.

"Xellos, is it okay if you come swimming with me?" She asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"Katherine, don't do it! Don't swim with this freak!" I cried. She looked at me.

"Why not? Martin's playing his video game, Lynn isn't home yet, and I don't think you want to go swimming with me, so there's no one else!" She reasoned. Xellos smiled, and put the empty bowl in the sink.

"Of course I'll come with you." He answered with a smirk.

They left together, and as they did, Xellos turned and stuck out his tongue at me.

"MAZOKU EVIL!" I glared after him.

"Arafel, need to talk." Zel said, looking up from his coffee.

"About what?" I asked, digging through the cupboards. As I searched for something to fill my poor empty stomach, my mom came in.

"Don't eat anything now or you won't be hungry for the celebration dinner!" She scolded, checking on he potatoes in the oven again.

"What are we celebrating?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Your engagement to Zel, of course." She answered. "How could you forget something like that?"

"En-guh, en-guh, ENGAGEMENT?! WHEN DID _THIS_ HAPPEN?!!!" I cried in shock.

"OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" A laughter strangely resembling Nahga's filled the air as Lynn burst through the door wearing a swimsuit that was too small and a tablecloth tied around her shoulders like a cape.

"Welcome home, Lynn." My mother said with a smile.

"Do we have any _sake_?" She asked, looking in the cupboard.

"No, but if you want you can go buy some for the celebration dinner tonight." Mom answered, finally taking the potatoes out of the oven.

"Works for me." She said with a dull shrug as she turned around to face the door. She flung it open, shrieking with laughter. I think she had been intending to burst through the door, but she tripped on the edge of the tablecloth she was wearing and fell face first out the door. However, she got back up and continued on her way.

"As you can see, Xellos has put some sort of _influence_ over your family." Zel said quietly.

"Oh, is that what happened?" I muttered, and turned to my mom. "Mom, do you think Zel's cute?"

"Why yes!" She giggled. "You have very good taste in men."

"PROOF!" I shouted, pointing at her. "You thought that Zel looked like a ZOMBIE before!"

She laughed at me, and left the room. Zel was a little tweaked that I had used that as an example, but seemed to cope with it rather well.

"I was also going to tell you that nearly all of the people that I knew are here in your city." He said.

"No lie?" I asked, sitting down across the table from him and eating a banana. Even if I had been told not to eat, I was _starving_!

"Do you remember Maria from your chemistry class? She's Martina. And Kyler in psychology? He's Kopi Rezo." He stated.

"What about Rezo himself?" I interrupted, overcome with curiosity."His name is Reed, and you walked past him and Phil--also known as Hellmaster Phibrizzo--this afternoon." He answered. "That's not mentioning Ophelia who is Filia, Seline who is Sylphiel, Gerry who is Gourry--"

"And CORNELIUS VALENTINE who is Valgarv, I suppose?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I threw the banana peel in to the garbage can.

"Yes, that's right." He answered in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Call it a lucky guess." I said sarcastically. "I just realized something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"This is a dream." I stated boldly.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because. I don't believe in reincarnation, but it's something my sleeping brain could cook up very easily." I said firmly. Zel was quiet for a moment, as though trying to decide how to react to this development.

"Do you have any proof?" He asked quietly.

"Aside from the whole dream thing, no. But let's find out if this is the kind of dream I can change or not." I thought for a moment, then shouted "MARRON, APPEAR!" at the top of my lungs, making a wide gesture with my arm.

At that, the beautiful man from Sorcerer Hunters appeared in the kitchen.

"See? See? See?" I said smugly to Zel. "You ain't seen nothing yet. MAGNETO! VASH! ATEM YAMI! KURAMA! DUO MAXWELL! SANOSUKE! And and and..." I paused thoughtfully as all those summoned appeared, cluttering the kitchen. "NURIKO! HATSUHARU SOUMA! And for good measure... SESSHOUMARU FOR MY SISTER!"

Just as they appeared, I felt myself snort and realized I was in my bed. I could see my dream fade away as I opened my eyes and for a very brief moment could see both the dream and the reality I was waking up to. But the dream faded, and I was left alone in my room.

"That STUUUUUUUUNK!" I whined as I rolled over in bed. I heard someone coming downstairs, and Lynn appeared in my doorway with a package.

"Arafel, this came in the mail." She stated, and left the box on my bed. I picked it up, curious as to what it could be.

"From An-kun?" I murmured, getting my screen tone knife from my desk to cut the box open.

"Didn't he go to an anime con recently?" Lynn asked from her room.

"Yeah. Is this a present from the con?" I wondered aloud as I opened the box. "AUUUUUUUUUUUUG!"

"What did he send you? A dead frog?" Lynn asked, poking her head through the doorway.

"No...." I whined as I sunk to the floor. I picked up the letter that was sitting on the top of the merchandise. "He said 'Dear Arafel, I found a stand that was packed with Slayers merchandise, and I knew you would like it!' and he drew a little smiley face."

"So you just got a whole box full of Slayers merchandise? Why do you sound so depressed about it?" She asked.

"BECAUSE I HAD A REALLY WEIRD DREAM!" I exclaimed, then had an afterthought. "Hmm, I wonder if it would make a good fanfic...."

****

The end.

There! Don't I write bizarre endings! ;


End file.
